Cartoon Christmas Carols
by Boolia
Summary: Christmas songs, cartoon style! Sing along if you like! Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon Christmas Carols

Pokemon

_Pichu the Snowmouse_

_Pichu the Snowmouse_

_Was as happy as could be_

_With pink cheeks, a black tail,_

_Big cute ears, and a yellow body_

_Pichu the Snowmouse, _

_was a fairytale you might hear_

_But the Pokemon children knew he came to life,_

_that was pretty clear_

_There must have been some magic in Torchic's lucky hat._

Torchic: I _told _you it was lucky! _Hey_, did you steal my hat_?_

_Because when they placed it on his head, he began to sing and chat!_

Pichu: _Pichu, Pichu!_ Happy…wait, whats am I's supposeimg to says? _Oh wells! Pichu, Pichu!_

_Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, look at Pichu go_

_Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, over some snow!_

Pichu: Look ats me go_!_

_They ran into the village _

_and into a toy shop_

_Pichu tried to follow_

_But the store owner said "Stop!"_

Squirtle: Sorry, but no Snow-Pichus allowed.

Pichu: But sir!... Hey, if I is a Snow-Pichu, then how can I has a yellow body?

Squirtle: _Eewww! Gross_! (Runs away_)_

_The toys were very fun_

_And for hours they did play_

'_Til finally Pichu noticed_

_That he almost melted away_

_He told the children not to cry_

_And not to shed tears_

_Pichu: Don't be sad, little kids_

_I be back again next years!_

_Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, Look at Pichu go!_

_Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, Pichu, Over the hills of snow!_

Pichu_: Pichu, Pichu! _Am I cutes?

Grimer and Charmander: Let it Snorunt

Grimer: _Oh the weather outside is frightful_

Charmander: It's _scary _out there man_! _

Grimer_: But the fire is so delightful_

Charmander (Proud_) _That's because it's _my _fire!

Grimer_: And since we got nowhere to go_

Both_: Let it Snorunt, Let it Snorunt, let it Snorunt_

Snorunt:_ Snorunt!_

Grimer:_ It doesn't show signs of stopping!_

Charmander: Oh _nooooo!_

Grimer_: And look! I've brought some corn for poppin'! _(Opens popcorn bag, and shares with Charmander)

Charmander: _Thanks_ Grimer! Now this will go great with a movie!

Grimer: You're welcome buddy; but the movie's going to have to wait!

Charmander: (Mouth full) _WHAT_? (Gulps it down) _Ohhhh,_ right song first, then movie! I get you! Continue please.

Grimer_: The lights are turned way down low _

Charmander:_ What?_

Grimer: Not _you_ bud; the fireplace in the song_!_

Charmander: Oh yeah_._

_Both: Let it Snorunt, let it Snorunt, let it Snorunt_

Snorant:_ Snorunt!_

Grimer_: When we kiss goodnight_

Charmander:_ What?_

Grimer: From a _girl! _Now, stop interrupting.

Charmander_: _Oh right_, sorry!_

Grimer:_ How I hate going in the storm!_

Charmander:You're right! I _hate_ getting wet, because you know when my tail gets wet, I… (Gets glare from Grimer)_ Sorry!_

Grimer:_ But if you hold me tight,_

_All the way home, I'll be warm!_

Charmander_: Aweeeeee!_

Grimer_: The fire is slowly dying,_

Charmander: And it's not _me, _thank goodness_!_

_Grimer: And my dear, we're still goodbying!_

_But as long as you love me as a friend so_

Both_: Let it Snorunt, let it Snorunt, let it Snorunt_

_Let it Snorunt, let it Snorunt, let it Snorunt_

_Let it Snorunt, let it Snorant, LET IT SNORUNT!_

_Snowrant: Snorunt, snow!_

Grimer: You know Charmander; snow is just water when it's melted

_Charmander: Now you tell me!_


	2. Chapter 2

American Dad

Roger and Klaus: Good Old Wenceslas

Klaus: _Roger, piano!_

Roger: _Roger Fish_! _Hey,_ I said my name! (Laughs) That's _classic!_

Klaus: _JUST PLAY THE PIANO_!

Roger: Yes bossy fish! (Starts piano)

Klaus: (Clears throat):

_Good King Wenceslas looked out_

_On the feast of Steven._

Steve: Did you say my name? What did I do?

Klaus: Nothing, I'm just singing the song of Good Old Wenceslas that's all. You're not in trouble, or at least I hope not.

Roger: Or Santa won't give you anything but coal for Christmas!

Steve: I'm too old to believe in Santa.

Roger: (Gasps) You gotta, you just _gotta!_ Santa's real Steve, he's _real!_

Klaus: _Guys_! Can we just get back to the song? (Plays again) _Thanks!_

_When the snow lay round about_

_Deep and crisp and even_

_Brightly shone the_.. (Roger stops playing, but there is still music. Klaus looks at him)

_Roger?_ Why stop playing?

Roger: (Yawns) The song's _boring!_ It's about a lame king name Wence… _whatever_!

Klaus: (Angry) You take that _back!_ You're _disrespecting_ a great classical song from the 1800's! King Wenceslas was a _great _Cathlolic man! Do you have any _idea_ who he was?

Roger: Sure I do; I'll show you. (Plays again)

_King Wenceslas was by an English guy_

_Music's Scandinavian _

_For all of his good deeds, I assumed he went to heaven_

_And he kept his face unshaven_

_Unlike Klaus he wasn't German_

_But he was in fact, 100% human!_

Klaus: Now you're just mocking me.

Roger: I'm not mocking you.

Klaus: Yes you are! Readers, tell me, is he mocking me?

Roger: _I should have a lot of gifts_

_Every Christmas Season_

Klaus: Okay, now you're just copying Phineas and Ferb

Roger: Oh, shut up fish! Who is disrespecting the song now? That's right; _you _are!

Klaus: No I'm not! _You _started it! I'm preventing you to do it! Stop right now Roger! _Roger_!

Roger: Oh, shush fish, and let me sing!

_When I see presents only addressed to me_

_It's always and forever will be so pleasin'_

_If I don't get want I want_

_I'll spatter you with my slime goo_

_And trust me, then you'll feel like a fool!_

Francine: Okay, we're out of time

Klaus: (Shocked) What, _what!_? But I only sang _four_ lines! I spent all of last night and this morning rehearsing! It's not _fair_! (Cries)

Francine: _Awe,_ it's alright Klaus, you'll get the next one

Klaus: (Points angrily at Roger) You_; you_ ruined the song! You're a classic song killer! _Now_ the readers will have to go someplace else for the _real _lyrics and song! It's your fault; it's all your fault! (Cries again)

Roger: Remember what the Grinch said in the Jim Carrey version said Klaus! There'll will be no crying on Christmas.

Klaus: It's _not_ Christmas you fool!

Roger: _Whatever,_ it's close to it anyways! You can't have everything you want Klaus. _Now, good night everybody_!

The Smith Family- O Christmas Tree

Stan: _O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree_

How lovely are your branches!  
In beauty green will always grow  
Through summer sun and winter snow

Francine_: _O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree,  
How lovely are your branches!

Steve_:_ O Christmas Tree, o Christmas tree,  
You are the tree most loved!  
How often you give us delight  
In brightly shining Christmas light!  
O Christmas Tree, o Christmas tree,  
You are the tree most loved!

Roger_: O Roger, o Roger, you are so smart and clever_

_Much pleasure thou can't give me!_

_O Roger, o Roger,_

_On Christmas night_

_I am such a delight,_

_O Roger, o Roger_

_I shine so brightly!_

Stan: Roger, you're _not_ singing it right, let Klaus take a turn

Klaus: _O Tannenbaum, o tannenbaum,_

_wie treu sind deine Blätter!  
Du grünst nicht nur  
zur Sommerzeit,  
Nein auch im Winter, wenn es schneit.  
O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
wie treu sind deine Blätter_

Roger: _What on Earth are you singing our foreign fish_

_Can't you please give us an explanation?_

Klaus: _I am singing German for that is my wish_

_For it is the country I so dearly have deep affection!_

Roger: You _don't _like America? _Traitor!_

Klaus: _No, no,_ I _do _like America, just not as much as Germany. (Gets angry) I was _born_ from there you know! (Calm) _Anyways,_ did you know the song O Christmas tree originated in Germany?

Family (Shocked)

Francine: _Really?_ That's so _cool _Klaus!

Klaus: Yeah_, _I _know_! This song has come a long ways. So now, when you sing this, you can think of mien fellow Germans!

Hayley: That's_ interesting_ Klaus.

Stan: _Right_! Now, let's sing the finale!

All: _O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
Thy candles shine out brightly!  
Each bough doth hold its tiny light,  
That makes each toy to sparkle bright.  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
Thy candles shine out brightly!_

Klaus: _O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
_Das soll dein Kleid  
mich lehren!

(To Roger) You know Roger, you _are _a song killer, you know that?

Roger: Yeah, I know.

Roger: _Grandma got run over by a Reindeer_

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer_

_Walking home from ours on Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_

_But as for me and Steve, we believe._

Steve: No I don't, I don't believe in Santa.

Roger: Yes you do Steve, _yes you do._

_She was drinking too much, and going psycho_

_So she turned her walk home into a freak show_

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer _(giggles)

Oh, I can't _take _it anymore! It's too funny. An old lady getting trampled by a reindeer? _Hilarious!_

Klaus: (Gasp in shock) There is nothing funny about a grandma getting run over by anything. _Nothing!_

Roger: Oh _can it_ fish! Can't you see; I'm on a _roll!_

Klaus: (Mutters madly to himself)

Roger: _We begged her not to go_

_But she persisted, and went out in the snow_

_When we found her Christmas morning_

_At the scene of the attack_

_She had hoof prints on her forehead_

_And blood drippin' down her back_

Klaus: (Whispers to reindeer)

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer_

_Walkin' home from our house Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_

_But as for me and Steve, we believe!_

Steve: I already told you; no I _don't!_

Roger: Oh _hush_ Steve!

_We're so proud of_… (Falls on floor, laughing)

Oh, I can't take it anymore; this is _priceless!_

Klaus: Oh, I won't be laughing any more Roger!

Roger: (Stands up, looks at Klaus) _Why?_ What devious plan do you have in your mind devil fish? _Come on, out with it!_ I want to know what you are… (Gets run over by reindeer, falls face down)

Klaus: _Now _it's funny!

Roger: (Muffled) I hate you Klaus!

Klaus: _Roger got run over by a reindeer_

_We are all witnesses, even Steve_

_Now, you may say there's no such thing as Santa_

_But as for me and Steve, we believe._

Steve: I do _not!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lilo and Stitch

You're a Mean One, Mr. Stitch

_You're a mean one, Mister Stitch._

_You really are a heel,_

_You're cuddly as a cactus_

Lilo_: Ouch!_

_Charming as an eel_

Lilo_: Eew! _Eels aren't charming; they're gross and slimy_!_

_You eat bananas with a greasy black body and peel!_

_Lilo: _Now, that's_ not _right!

_You're a monster, mister Stitch_

Lilo: Now that's debatable

_Your heart is an empty hole_

Lilo: Now that's offensive; take that back!

_You steal presents from infants and adults_

_Everything's entirely your fault_

_Mister Stitch!_

Lilo: You better stop before he gets mad; I'm warning you! You do _not_ want to be around Stitch when he's mad; trust me!

_You stole Santa's red hat_

_You growl at cute kitty cats_

_Muster Stitch!_

_You have spiders and termites in your smile_

_Lilo: Eew! Now, that's gross!_

_You are hated every once and a while_

_You laugh at a seasick crocodile_

_Mister Stitch!_

_Three worlds to describe you will be "Stink, stank, stunk!"_

_You ate Chilly Dogs for lunch_

_Judging by your foul breath_

_That is my hunch_

_Mister Stitch!_

_Your soul is an appalling dump heap_

_Overflowing with the most disgraceful…_

Stitch: (Growls and attacks)

Singer: (Screams)

Lilo: (Sighs) _See?_ _What_ did I tell you?

Roger: I'm a _so _much better alien!

Klaus: No you're not Roger, you're worse; _far_ worse!

Roger: Shut up fish!

Stitch: (Go crazy, attacks Klaus and Roger)

Roger: (Runs away as Klaus falls from fishbowl to floor, inching away screaming from Stitch who is coming closer to him, hungrily)

Klaus: Don't just _leave _me here, _HELP_! (Screams again)

Stitch: _Maley Hukimina!_ (Throws chair at Klaus who is shielding himself with his fins, Stitch laughs evilly)

Lilo: That's _Mele Kalikmaka_!

Roger: That's nice little girl, but this is no time for that. _RUN!_ (Drags her away quickly)

Stitch: (Goes on rampage, beats chest like King Kong)


	4. Chapter 4

SpongeBob

SpongeBob: Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas

Spongebob_: Have a holly, jolly Christmas_

_It's the best time of year!_

It's my favorite next to April Fool's Day!

_Now I don't know if there will be snow_

Patrick: You _don't_? You mean you're not uh….

Spongebob: _Meteorologist? Nope_, I'm not, sorry Pat!

Patrick: _Aw man!_ My friend doesn't study measurements! Now, how am I going to get my house ready for Santa?

SpongeBob: Uh Pat, Meteorologist studies weather, not measurements. But oh well, on with the song!

_But have a cup of cheer!_

Patrick: You can actually _drink_ cheer? _Hmmm,_ interesting.

SpongeBob:_ Have a holly, jolly Christmas_

_And when you walk down the street_

_Say hello to friends you know_

_And everyone you meet!_

Patrick: Oh! I know Squidward! _Hello _Squidward!

Squidward: (Annoyed) Hello Patrick!

Patrick: And I know SpongeBob! _Hello_ SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: Hi Pat! You can say hello to our friends later, right now, its song time_!_

_Oh-oh, the mistletoe!_

_Hung where you can see_

_I wonder if Sandy's waiting there for me!_

Sandy_: _(Under Mistletoe, prepares herself) Ready when you are SpongeBob_!_

SpongeBob_: Have a holly, jolly Christmas_

_And in case you didn't hear_

_Oh my golly_

Patrick and SpongeBob_: Have a holly, jolly Christmas, this yearrrrrrrrr!_

(SpongeBob runs up, and kisses Sandy under the mistletoe)

Everybody but Squidward_: Aweeeee!_

Patrick: _Hey,_ wait a minute! Since when did SpongeBob have a thing for Sandy? Did I miss something_? Uhhhh… (Falls asleep, snores.)_

SpongeBob and Patrick: Deck the Halls

SB_: Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

SB_ and Pat: Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

SB_: Tis the season to be jolly_

And you know I'm _always_ jolly!

Squidward: Yes, we know! (Irritated) No need to rub it in.

SB and Pat_: Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

SB_: Don we now our gay apparel_

Both_: Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la_

SB_: See the blazing Yule before us,  
_Both_: Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
_SB_: Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
_Both_: Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
_SB_: Follow me in merry measure,  
_Both_: Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
_SB_: While I tell of Yule tide treasure, _

Pat: SpongeBob? What's 'Yule'?

SB: Christmas or the feast celebrating it!

Pat_: Ohhhhh!_

Mr. Krabs: Did me ears hear the words 'treasure'? Tell me where it is, lad!

SB: Mr. Krabs, it's all around us! It's the cheer and happiness we feel at Christmastime, when we reach out with kindness and understanding toward our fellow man!

Mr. Krabs: Bah, humcrab!_  
_SB and Pat_: Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
_SB_: Fast away the old year passes,  
_Both_: Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
SB: Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
_Both_: Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
_SB_: Sing we joyous, all together,  
_Both_: Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
_SB_: Heedless of the wind and weather, _

Come on everybody, sing along_!  
_All cartoons except Squidward_: Fa la la la la, la la la la!_


	5. Chapter 5

Fairly Odd Parents: Poof Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

Timmy: Poof saw his mommy kissing Santa Clause

Underneath the mistletoe last night

She didn't see him creep

Down the stairs to have a peek

She thought that her precious baby was tucked up in bed fast asleep

Poof then saw mommy tickle Santa Clause

Right underneath his beard so snowy white!

Oh what a laugh it would have been

If Poof's daddy have only seen

His mommy kissing Santa Clause last night!

Oh what a laugh it would've been,

And it would've ticked of Cosmo and Mrs. Clause.

If his daddy have only seen

Poof's mommy kissing Santa Clause last night!

But between you and me, Cosmo was Santa in disguise,

But, _shhh_! Don't tell Poof, it'll break his heart, okay?

Poof: _Poof, poof_!

Timmy: (Patting Poof's head) Yes Poof, you saw Santa and on your very first Christmas too; you are a lucky baby! Isn't Christmas magical?

Poof: Poof! (You bet! And dada and mama didn't have to wave their wands and I didn't have to wave my rattle! Christmas is magical all on its own!)

Timmy: Well when you're right, you're right! I'm so glad you're my god brother.

Poof just smiles

Timmy: Poof saw his mommy kissing Santa Clause last night!

Poof: Poof (It's _true,_ I _did!_ I _did _see mama kissing Santa last night; I did!)


	6. Chapter 6

All Cartoons

Santa Clause is Coming to Town

All: _You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why _

Pichu: Whys boss_, whys?  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
He's making a list  
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake _

Mort: Which is still _creepy!_  
_He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake_!

Klaus: You know this song has a point. Why can't you guys ever be nice to me, even on _Christmas_? Is being nice too much for a fish to ask? Why won't you be nice to me; _why_?

Roger: Wait, I have to be _nice? Awe man_!

Buford: I know; it stinks. But _hey_, Christmas only comes once a year! After the holiday, you can be mean all you want.

Roger: _Yay_!

Baljeet: _Hey, _that's _not_ true! Can't you guys be nice all year long?

Roger, Stitch, and Buford: _Nope!_

Baljeet: (Sighs) Okay, I guess. On with the song!  
_O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why_

Cosmo: Why do I have to be nice; _wait,_ who's coming to town? It is the Easter Bunny?

Timmy: _No _silly; it's…"

Poof: _SANTA, SANTA!_

Cartoons: _Awwweeeee_!

Wanda: That's _right_ sweetie; it _is_ Santa; _good job!_  
All: _Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Ferb: And remember to say that you're thankful!

Phineas: _You_ said it bro! 

We Wish you a Merry Christmas

Cartoons: _We wish you a merry Christmas, _

_we wish you a merry Christmas, _

_we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!_

Private_: Good fishies we'll eat, because that is what we eat_

Klaus:_ Hey!_

_We're penguins, and we cannot be beat!_

_And we'll spread some Christmas cheer,_

_That is what we kind cartoons do,_

_Don't worry Klaus, we won't eat you!_

_Klaus: Thank goodness!_

_Cartoons: Oh, bring us some Figgie pudding_

Dr. D:_ Oh, great! Again _with the Figgie pudding, and _yet_ they still don't say please_!_

_Cartoons: We won't go until we get some, so bring some right here!_

Dr. D:_ See? _No "please", "just bring some right here", man they are so _greedy!_

_Cartoons: We wish you a Perry Christmas_

_We wish you a Perry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Perry Christmas _

_And a…_

_Perry: (Chatters)_

_Cartoons: New Year!_

Lilo_: Don't you be greedy_

Yuna_: Give those to the needy!_

Poof_: Needy, needy!_

Cartoons_: We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a…_

Klaus_: Wundarbar_

_Kirby: Poyo!_

Cartoons_: New Yearrrrrrrrr!_

_Merry Christmas everyone!_

Lilo_: Mele Kalikmaka _everyone!

Stitch:_ Yeah, Mele Kocomonca!_

Klaus_: and in mein country, we say Frohliche Weichnachten!_

_Isabella: And if you don't celebrate Christmas…_

_All: Happy holidays! _

Toadsworth: And next year is the big one.

The author is _graduating_ from high school this coming year!

All: _Yay!_

Timmy: _Gosh_, that _is _special!

Poof: _Poof, poof!_

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
